Brother's love
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: A SMALL ONE-SHOT for SeverusxHermione. She is at the Marauders years. Severus and Hermione are in a relationship and someone from the Marauders will act as a brother. What is going to happen.(NO TIME-TURNER STORY)


''Hermione come on we will be late.' Lily yelled

''Okay, okay I am coming. Stop screaming' She said and covered her ears with her hands

''What is going on? Who is screaming like someone is in fire?'Sirius asked

''Redhead here.'' Dorcas said

''Morning Dorcas'' Hermione said

''Good morning to yourself love!'' Dorcas said

''Okay. Come on guys I am STARVING!' James said and all of us went down for breakfast.

''I am coming in minute.' Hermione said and went to the Slytherin table

''Good morning Sev.' Hermione said and kissed Severus cheek.

''Morning Hermione! How are you?'Severus asked her with a big smile

''I am okay' She said

''Can we talk later? In private?' He asked

''Yes of course Severus. I will meet you at the Room of Requirement okay? She said.

''Okay! See you there!'He answered

The rest of the day went very calm. Severus and Hermione had arranged to meet each other after dinner. When Hermione went there she saw Severus waiting for her.

''Hey! Am I very late?'' She said and sat beside him

''No don't worry. I came a little earlier. I didn't want to stay at Slytherin anymore.' He said and smiled

''It's okay! So what did you wanted to tell to me?''

''Hermione we know each other for years now and ugh...I don't know how to say this''

''Severus is something wrong? Have I done something?''She asked with worry

''NO! No Hermione it's just...I wish now I was a Gryffindor.'' Both laughed at this

''Okay. Look I like you a lot but not only as friend but something more. I am sure that you don't feel the same way but please at least we can stay friends right?''

''You mean that? You really mean what you said? You like me?''

''Yes I like you...I like y...'' He didn't finish his phrase because Hermione grabbed him and kissed him passionately!

'I like you as well Severus!'She said and hugged him tight

'Hermione Jean Granger my lady will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?' He asked and kissed her hand

'I would love to become your girlfriend Severus Tobias Snape!'' She said and they kissed again

At dinner Severus and Hermione went to the Great Hall holding each other's hand. Once everyone saw them, they gasped. Severus turned to Hermione and kissed her at her cheek and whispered.

''I love you! If something happen I will be at the Slytherin table.''

''I know Sev don't worry. I love you too.'' Hermione whispered back and they headed to their tables

''What was that?'' Dorcas asked Hermione when she sat down.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked innocently.

''I am talking about the kiss and the holding hands with Snape'' Dorcas said

''Oh that. Yeah Severus and I are together now.'' Hermione said and looked at her plate.

''You are what with Snivellus?''Sirius asked

''First of all, if you call him one time again Snivellus I am going to hex you into obliviation and second I said that Severus and I are in relationship.'' Hermione said and looked angry at the marauder in front of her.

''You really are together?'' Lilly asked while looking at her best friend

''Yes Lily we really are in a relationship. He loves me and I love him.'' Hermione said

''I am so happy for you then Mia!'' Lilly said and Remus and Peter nodded and congratulated her.

''Okay. If you are happy, then we are happy as well Mia.'' James said and hugged his friend. Sirius nodded and Hermione hugged him as well.

''Thank you guys. It means a lot to me!'' Hermione said. The four marauders looked each other and they stood up.

''Were are the four of you going?''Dorcas asked

''We will be back in a few minutes.'' James said and the four men headed to the Slytherin table.

''Snape.'' James yelled

''What do you want Potter?''Severus asked once he saw James and the other marauders. Immediately the Marauders pulled their wand out and aimed them at Severus face. Severus friends along with him pulled out their wands as well. Hermione, Lilly and Dorcas saw that and went to the scene.

''Put your wand down James. Now.'' Hermione said

''Don't worry Mia. I am not going to use it.'' James said and turned back to Severus.

''If you ever hurt Hermione, you are dead Snape. From now on the Potter family takes Hermione under their protection. You know perfectly well what is that mean. I want Hermione happy and I think that you can make her happy. So be it. But I warm you one more time. If I see one single tear to her eyes and learn that it came from you, you are dead.'' He said and gave put his hand in front of him.

''Yes Potter. I know very well what the protection means. I am not planning to hurt her. I love her way too much to let someone or me to hurt her.'' Severus said and shook James hand. Severus pulled Hermione in his arms and hugged her. When they pulled apart, Hermione hugged James tight and whispered.

''I love you James. You are the brother I never had. Thank you.'' When James heard her words he buried himself at her crook of her neck and tighten his grip to her a little more. He kissed her head and whispered.

''You are the little sister I never had. I love you!''

What do you think guys?it's just popped in my mind!

Please let me know! :)


End file.
